youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Ejen Roza
This interview was conducted on September 14, 2018, by Aidan Dunphy. ---- Ejen Roza is a YouTuber with over 63,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? *My Dad in 2016. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? *Not exactly, but I watching some Minecraft gaming videos. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? *Minecraft. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? *Average of five thousand. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are currently subscribed to? *25. Q6: Can you remember who was the first YouTuber that you subscribed to? *e.z inviso. Q7: Who is the most subscribed YouTube channel that is subscribed to you? *Pajri Ramadhan. Q8: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? *e.z inviso. Q9: Who or what influence you to make YouTube videos? *From my sister. Q10: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? *e.z inviso, bertindak segera, Pajri Ramadhan and Boboiboy Blaze Rockstar. Q11: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? *Helpful. Q12: How did you come up with Agent Roza as your YouTube channel and Lans Koperal Ying as your 2nd YouTube channel name? *From movie characters. Q13: Was Agent Roza and Lans Koperal Ying your YouTube channel names when you first created your YouTube channels? *No. The first was Minecraft Animator. Q14: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? *My favorite video is "Ejen Ali AMV - Alan Walker - Darkside" and my least favorite is "Ejen Ali AMV - Alan Walker - Spectre". Q15: Can you remember what date you uploaded your first YouTube video? *May 12, 2018. Q16: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? *When I creating a video. Q17: Do you play video games in your free time, if so what games? *My Talking Tom. Q18: How many video games do you own? *Just Minecraft. Q19: What do you use to record and edit your videos? *Camtasia 9. Q20: What are your PC and setup specifications? *Acer and Futura Neo, but mostly Acer. Q21: How long does it take you to make a thumbnail for one of your videos? *Less than ten minutes. Q22: What equipment did you have when you first started uploading YouTube videos? *Camtasia 9. Q23: Who made your YouTube channel logo and your YouTube channel banner? *Me. Q24: Have you had the same YouTube channel logo and YouTube channel banner since you first created both of your YouTube channels? *Photoshop CC. Q25: How many comments and messages that you receive do you read and reply to? *More than one thousand. Q26: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? *No. Q27: Does any of your family members watch your videos? *No. Q28: Have you ever met a fan of your videos other then your family and friends? *Not yet. Q29: Have you ever met another YouTuber? *Not yet. Q30: What is your dream job? *Designer. Q31: Have you lived in indonesia for your whole life? *Yes, lifetime. Q32: Have you ever traveled outside of indonesia, if so to what country? *Not yet. Q33: If you were the CEO of YouTube right now is there anything that you would add or change to or about YouTube? *Nothing to be changed. Q34: If you were the founder of YouTube what do you think you would have named it? *My Tube (tbh idk what the name is it). Q35: Do you think YouTube should make a play button other then it's current 100,000 subscriber, 1 million subscriber, and 10 million subscriber play buttons? *Yes. Q36: You are currently an Administrator on this wiki, did you ever think you would be an Administrator on here? *Definitely not. Q37: How and when did you discover YouTube Wiki? *When I searching Blue Monkey Wiki on Google when December 2017. Q38: How long do you think you will be editing on YouTube Wiki? *Lifetime. Q39: What are your future goals on YouTube Wiki? *Becoming an Bureaucrat. Q40: You currently have over 17,000 subscribers on your YouTube channel, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? *Definitely not. Q41: You currently have uploaded 42 videos on your YouTube channel, did you ever think you would have uploaded that many videos? *I don't know. Q42: Currently your most viewed video has over 618,000 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? *Definitely not. Q43: Can you remember what date your most viewed video became your most viewed video? *I don't remember it. Q44: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? *1 million subscribers and 1 billion video views. Q45: What was your lifetime subscriber and video view goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? *1,000 subscribers and 10,000 video views. Q46: How long do you think YouTube will last? *Lifetime. Q47: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? *I think lifetime. Q48: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? *No. Q49: Have you ever been to a YouTube/Gaming convention before? *Not yet. Q50: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? *I never gave advice to anyone. Q51: What is the future for you and your channel? *Designer and for my channel is I don't know. Q52: Have you ever done an interview like this before? *Not yet. Category:YouTube Interviews